School
by MononokeHime5
Summary: AU.Trowa and Quatre are completely different but inside the school walls will they find love.^_^.3+4!Flames will be used to heat Quatre's noddles.


School  
By:MononokeHime5 little sister of PrincessWashu7  
Part One  
Note:I do not own this anime.This fic is a AU.And my spelling sucks,among other things.  
  
Quatre sat in the office of his new school.Quatre had never been to public school before,his father one of the richest people in the world sent Quatre to richy,pivate schools.Quatre was very happy to go to public school, he couldn't wait to meet his new classmates.  
Trowa sat near a blond boy in the office he'd never seen before.Trowa was in trouble again for pushing a student.Trowa wondered who the new kid was. Trowa knew that whenever a new kid came,if his gang didn't like them they'd do so many mean things that kid would probably drop out the next week. The boy looked nice to Trowa...  
Quatre saw a brown haired green eyed boy sitting next to him,so Quatre told himself he would talk to him and try to make friends.  
"...Um...Hello,My name is Quatre Winner...what's yours?"Quatre said with the friendlist  
nicest smile he could make.  
"Trowa..Trowa Barton.."Trowa said not even looking at Quatre.  
"Well..Mr.Barton it's nice to make your a..."Quatre started but Trowa stopped him.  
"Drop the Mister would you just Trowa"  
Quatre remebered at his old school everyone called each other Miss.,Mr.,-san,-chan, or-kun and always wore a Sunday smile.  
Okay,Quatre thought,I need to drop the titles.  
"Okay,Trowa,"Quatre replied with his sliky,clear voice.  
He's kinda cute Trowa thought while bushing.  
"Trowa Barton in trouble again,"a man said as he stood in front of where Quatre and Trowa were sitting."Hello,You must be Quatre Winner.I'm the head master at this school.  
So Trowa what you do this time?"he said as his eyebrow rose.  
"Pushed Tommy Reiys."Trowa answered.  
"I was gonna give you cleanup duty for a week but I think I won't give you a punishment.But the catch is for two weeks you will take Quatre to all his classes.Mr.Winner is not use to public school life and I'm sure his father would like that."  
"What!"Trowa yelled.  
"Yes and if I hear that your "gang" does anything to Mr.Winner than ...boot camp.Your  
were gonna go there on your next offence.But ...I'll wait to see if you screw up this time.  
Dissmissed!"He said then left as soon as he came.  
Man this sucks,Trowa thought.  
Trowa looked over and saw Quatre smiling at him.  
"Ok,What ever your name is,were not friends,so don't get any ideas.I don't really want to use up all my time with some rich brat.Got it.!"Trowa yelled harshly at Quatre.  
Trowa looked over at the boy named Quatre and saw him wipe something for his eyes.  
Quatre turned smiling but his eyes and nose were red."We should go to class."Quatre said than quickly walked out the office.  
"Maybe I was too rude him."Trowa thought as he followed the blond."So Quatre can I see your school form."Trowa asked.  
Quatre slowly handed him a form.  
Trowa read the paper it had name,brithdate,classes."What"Trowa yelled aloud.  
"Your father is the head of the Winner family!"  
"Yes,he is,"Quatre sighed.  
"Well,you must have it good the Winner's are the richest family in the world!"Trowa said  
nosily.  
"Let's say I'm treated differently than my sisters,"Quatre said.He dosen't know how much my father hates me,Quatre thought.  
Quatre and Trowa walked into a large classroom of almost twenty-five students.  
"Everyone we have a new student, this is Quatre Winner!"the teacher said warmly."Trowa,"She said roughly,"The princapal has already told me about your new   
project.....please sit with Quatre."  
Trowa sat by some of his gang members they were most interserted in Quatre.  
"Trowa,where'd you pick up this cutie?"one of Trowa's friends said.  
"Lay a hand on him and I get sent to boot camp!"Trowa smiled.  
"Oh,Trowa he's rather cute.I don't know how we'll live."he licked his lips as he looked at  
Quatre.One of Trowa friends thought to himself,Man this kid is probably richer than the   
Ray family.  
Quatre felt very uncomfertiable as Trowa's friends they were looking him up and down.  
All Quatre wanted was to fit in but anywhere he went he was treated bad,Quatre didn't   
know that it was because he was force to hang out with Trowa.The people who hated Trowa didn't like him and the people who liked Trowa didn't like him.  
Trowa thought angrily at his new assignment.Trowa had to do a twenty page report with his partner,Quatre.Trowa remember right after that class,Quatre had kindly offered to Trowa to come to his house to study,but Trowa had rudely said "no".  
Than a idea hit Trowa.If I go over to Quatre's,he thought,I can just sit back while he does all the work.  
After the bell to the last class rang Trowa pulled Quatre over to talk to him.  
"Hey,Quatre I know I've been a jerk today,but we have two more weeks to spend together lets make the most of it.So when do you wanna do that paper."Trowa   
said kindly.   
Quatre wore a big smile as he said,"Today if you like so we can get it over with,"  
"Ok,"Trowa answered.  
"Trowa,don't you need to tell one of your parents where your going?"Quatre asked.  
"Well, my dad left when I was seven and my mom has three jobs..so I don't get to see her much"Trowa explanied,"But it's ok cause I get to stay out as late as I want,do you go out alot Quatre."Buddy up to him Trowa,Trowa thought,sound like you care.  
"No,my father says I must be home twenty minutes after school at the most.Than,homework,private tudor,homework and parties or bed."Quatre said.  
"Parties sounds like fun,"Trowa said not acting but intersested.  
"If you think saying hi in a uncomferiable suit and smiling to people you don't know is fun  
than you are wrong,"Quatre smiled.  
Quatre slowly opened the door of his house.Trowa couln't belive how big it was.  
Now Trowa had to see if his plan would work.  
  
Should I go on.  
Spooky Voice:If you reveiw the fic will go on....  
Note:Duo+Heero might come up next part.  
Go to my site:See profile!It's not completely done yet so keep it on your fav because   
it'll be a great site when it's done. 


End file.
